Ranma's Great Computer Adventure!
by studdevil
Summary: The Tendo's buy a new computer, and Ranma's having some fun on it. Although he can barely work it, it won't stop him from searching the web! Ranma no hentai..


Ranma's Great Computer Adventure!

It's uhh, not too bad, but it still has some stuff so I recommend at least 16+ This is the affect of boredom working at it's fullest! Ranma's pretty computer stupid in this, but I doubt he'd be much better!

0-0-0-0-0

"Ranma! Akane! Dinner's ready!" Kasumi's voice rang throughout the Tendo residence. Ranma looked away from the glowing screen.

Normally he would be running down the hall and sliding into the kitchen to eat dinner. "This thing is like a drug! I'll be right there Kasumi!" Ranma clicked the icon with a little -E- to see what it did.

Yes indeed, he was using the Tendo's brand spankin' new computer. Before they had never bothered to get one, because the Saotome's usually break everything in sight during their numerous fights. Nabiki then got fed up and told them that whatever they break, they replace.

"What's a google?" Ranma had arrived at his homepage. "Oh well. Don't go anywhere, computer, I'll be right back!" Ranma said, then ran down the hall and flew down the wooden stairs.

Five minutes later, Ranma was back upstairs, sitting at the small desk in Akane's room once more. Her, being the only trustworthy martial artist in the house, was sworn to protect it.

"Sure am lucky that the tomboy's such a slow eater! I get all of this time on this wonderful.. thing.." Ranma said with a goofy smile.

Ranma stared at the bright screen. "Now it's time to find out what this google thing is." Ranma looked at the keyboard. "Maybe it'll let me.." Ranma tapped the -R- button. "Woh!" Ranma exclaimed, wondering how the screen knew which button he pressed. Ranma pressed more buttons.

-A- -N- -M- -A- "It's my name!" Ranma then saw a small rectangular box that said: -Search-.

"Let's give it a try." Ranma said, then pressed the button. The box flashed white, and then came up with a list of results. "So.. now what?" Ranma then looked up at the top, where it said -Images-.

"Maybe there's a picture of me!" Ranma shouted, very excited. He clicked it and waited a moment. The screen returned with many small pictures.

"Woh!!" Ranma saw the whole page line with pictures of him in his boy AND girl form.

"This is pretty cool." Ranma then went back up to the search box and backspaced his name. "Now what?" Ranma laughed then began typing.

-U--N--C--U--T--E- -T--O--M--B--O--Y-. "Heh heh." Ranma pressed the search button.

When the page came up with results, Ranma looked at the first picture. It was a spiky-haired girl in a bikini. "What the???" Ranma pressed the back button, then sat and thought. "Maybe I need to more specific."

-A--K--A--N--E- -T--E--N--D--O-. The box flashed, and then came back with results.

"Hmmmm. These pictures are too small! I can barely see her!" Ranma went back up to the search engine, and was going to type someone else in, when he saw the web-search button. He clicked it and the screen flashed again. Then there was a bunch of links.

"Hmm. What's this? Akane hentai?" Ranma clicked it. "Ha ha! She always calls me a hentai, but now the smart computer is calling her a hentai!" Ranma chuckled to himself, waiting for the page to load.

The new page came up and Ranma looked closely at it, then flung back in his chair, followed by an excessively large trail of blood.

5 Minutes Later

Footsteps sounded behind Akane's closed door, and the door began to open. "Ranma? You need to get out of my room now so I can do my homework. Ranma?" Akane walked into the room, and saw blood all over the floor. "What the hell happened he--??" Akane saw Ranma sprawled out on the floor, clearly unconscious. Blood was still dripping out of his nose. "Why is you nose bleeding, Ranma?"

Akane walked over to the computer to turn it off, when she caught a glance of what was on the screen. "What the fuck is this??" The page showed Akane sprawled out in her bedroom, sitting on her bed. Her bra was pulled off and in her left hand, and she wasn't wearing any pants, or underwear!

"Th-th-that's me!! That picture isn't real though! WHY IS THIS UP HERE RANMA???!!!" The loud screaming made Ranma jump up and look around. He saw a pissed Akane, trying to cover up the screen while yelling at him.

"RAAAAANMAAA NO HENTAAI!!!!!" Akane yelled as she ripped the computer out of the wall and chucked it at Ranma with so much force that is made him fly out the door, then blast through the wall.

Ranma hit the wall in the yard, and slumped to the floor. "What just.. happened?" Ranma's head was all jumbled up from the ride.

"I am never going to use a computer again, for the rest of my life.." Soun's giant floating head appeared next to Ranma. Ranma's glared at the blue head and twisting tongue.

"AND I 'AINT PAYIN' FOR ANOTHER ONE EITHER!!!!"

0-0-0-0-0

This normally wouldn't be possible in the Ranma-verse, but hey! That's fan-fiction for ya! This is a small one-shot because I got bored and didn't want to work on my other stories at the moment.

Anyways, until next time! Review please!

_Studdevil_


End file.
